caspersscareschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey and Monaco
Mickey and Monaco are twin sisters who are skeletons. They are Thatch's henchmen until in the end of the film. They're vain girls who always talk about make-up, their hair, and their weight even though they are just bones, etc. Appearance Mickey has blonde hair, which she always wears loose and violet eyes. Her pelvic bones have two fucsia pink spots painted on them and her toes are painted baby blue. She has big sunglasses with blue rim and pink glasses on her head and many colorful bracelets and usually carries a orange purse with her. Monaco dyes her hair pink and has it tied into a ponytail with a red hair band, her long bangs are curled away from her face with two strands of hair on each side of her head and has green eyes. Her pelvic bones have two very light green spots painted on them and her toes are painted yellow. She has big sunglasses with purple rim and orange glasses on her head and many colorful bracelets and usually carries a hot pink purse with her. The make-up on the twins' faces resembles Mexican Day of the Dead skulls. They usually don't wear clothes except for special occasions such as a football game. According to Mickey, the color blue suits Monaco well. Personality They are stereotypical dumb cheerleaders. They are both vain and shallow, something they are actually proud of, but are still remarkably nice with the exception of bullying Triclops. Abilities The twins both have the ability to remove bones and share them with each other although this can be a hindrance i.e. when they fall apart they often need help to reassemble themselves from classmates or the school nurse. In No Bones About they master the ability to control detached bones which they learn from Mantha, who can do the same with her body parts, although they find it easier to concentrate on this when they are angry and they are able to feel detached bones from a distance. Relationships Casper The twins are on on friendly terms with Casper. In "Last Dance" is was hinted that both Mickey and Monaco have a crush on him since they both asked him out and spent most of the time trying to get him to dance with them (and fighting over who got to dance with him) until Casper ended up being Monaco's date while Mickey ended up being Ra's date although Casper remained on good terms with both girls. Triclops Mickey and Monaco seem to be on bad terms with Triclops and picked on her for not being scary in "Triclops Mistress of Dark". Trivia *They are often referred to as the Skeletwins in fandom. *If you look closely at Monaco, you can see that she might have orange braces since the orange dots were added to her teeth * both Mickey and Monaco have a toy they love. * Monaco's name is incorrectly spelled Monico in the Netfix subtitles. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Creatures Category:Females Category:Scare School students Category:Blonde Characters Category:Female Creatures Category:Major Characters Category:Deceased characters